The present invention relates to a socket terminal with a three-slot socket member for receiving a three-lead plug, wherein the three-slot socket member is pivotable between "ON" position and "OFF" position.
The present applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,310 teaches a socket terminal with a two-hole socket member for receiving a two-lead plug, wherein the two-hole socket member is pivotable between "ON" position and "OFF" position. However, the socket terminal which is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,310 is not useful for any three-lead plug. Therefore, there is a need for a socket terminal which is useful for three-lead plugs.